Beginnings and Forevers
by LuminousFaith
Summary: A series of one-shots for the couple that should've been. What if a surprising discovery in China led Alice back to Underland? Now with more Alice/Hatter-y goodness! Rating changed to T for safety. Enjoy!
1. I've Missed You

**So, I got bored at one in the morning and decided to write this. I must tell you how mad I was in theaters when Alice and Hatter did NOT kiss in the movie- I was ready to yell at the screen, actually XD. The fact that a kiss was in the ORIGINAL FREAKING SCRIPT did not help to ease my anger. *huffs* Anyways, I wrote this to fix that. Hope you like!**

**I own absolutely nothing ;)**

* * *

It was in China that Alice Kingsley made a most surprising discovery.

So wrapped up in the fascinating world of her father's business, she had not much time to think of her adventures in Underland. Of course, she would normally reflect upon them while she lay in bed each night- though her days were very tiring and she often found herself asleep before even a memory could make it's way into her head. The times she could remember, though, were always filled with longing. A longing to be with her friends- especially one.

Hatter had been the first one to recognize her as _the Alice, _a title of which the remainder of the occupants of Underland had been so keen on denying her. Now, they simply wanted to be sure, but Hatter knew. Granted, he had also referred to her as a 'him' rather than a 'her', but his suspicions of her true identity were correct. Even Alice herself had not realized such a fact until her journey had nearly come to an end.

Alice missed Hatter, though she knew nothing of the reasons behind this. She supposed it was they way he could brighten her mood in an instant- no matter the cause of her foul attitude. His madness was contagious, she had learned- the expression on her mother's face when she'd attempted the Futterwacken upon her return had been quite hilarious. Some part of her had wished Hatter had been there to witness it. He probably would've burst out laughing, joining her in the silly dance. Oh, if she could just hear his laugh once more!

Alice sighed, walking aimlessly though the streets of Hong Kong. She hummed quietly to herself, running her finger across the sides of the buildings she passed. It was amazing to see large groups of people such as these, all heading in different directions. She briefly wondered where they were going.

Her thoughts were erased when she felt something, or someone, grab her wrist. Startled, Alice let out a yelp. It was only when she saw the small woman's fingers wrapped around her wrist that she calmed down, not in as much danger as she'd thought.

"Hello," Alice greeted her, giving her a rather strange look. The woman simply smiled, her worn features lighting up.

"I read your fortune- yes?" she offered. Alice considered this for a moment, then nodded. She quickly wondered what she was getting herself into.

The strange old woman led her to a small shop a few streets over. The paint on the door was chipped and peeling, matching the shabby appearance of the building's sides. A faded crimson fabric hung over the door, presumably acting as a shield from the rain. It hadn't been very effective.

The woman led her inside the shop, gesturing for her to sit in a nearby chair. Alice obliged, taking in the cluttered atmosphere. Small ceramic sculptures lined the walls, along with several scented candles. The faint scent of incense lingered thoughout the place, giving it a homey feel. In front of her, an ornately carved wooden table sat, decorated with peculiar looking items. She recognized a deck of cards, but the rest were a mystery. The woman shuffled to the table, plunking down in front of her. Alice fiddled with her hands, suddenly wary of this person.

"Give me your hand." she instructed. Alice hesitated before raising her right and laying it in the woman's outstretched palm. She watched as the woman's eyes closed, hearing her breathe deeply. It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

Abruptly, her eyes flew open, causing Alice to jump. The woman smiled, seeming quite pleased with herself. She leaned forward, murmuring quietly to Alice.

"You miss friends from journeys passed. One better than others. Go to him- he is your destiny." she instructed. Alice gently removed her hand from the woman's grasp, her eyes widening. How would she know about that? One better than others- she didn't mean to imply Hatter, did she? Alice decided that Hatter was, indeed, who this woman spoke of, swallowing nervously.

He was her destiny?

Now that she thought about it, the idea made sense. He had been there for her, willing to give his own life in exchange for her safety. Their little conversation on the balcony had made her realize that he was more than just a person- he was her friend. He'd distracted the Jabberwocky during battle in order to keep her from being eaten, looking rather fearsome as he did so. She missed him dearly, and now she knew why.

She loved him.

The very idea sent shivers through her, making her smile with delight. She looked to the woman, who seemed very smug.

"Thank you."

"No trouble. Get to it!" the woman shooed her off, grinning in the process. Alice happily complied, rushing from the shop and immediately commencing her search for the deckhands from the ship she'd taken on her journey to China.

She needed to get back to Underland, and soon.

* * *

A year later, Alice found herself approaching the ports of England once more. The trade business had been handed over to Lord Ascot, who supported her decision to 'follow her heart', albeit rather hesitantly. However, he understood that the young lady wasn't like others among her age, and trusted that she would make the right decisions.

Alice craned her neck against the breeze, trying to get a glimpse of the slowly approaching harbor. She huffed, mentally urging them to arrive faster. For a moment, she considered diving from the vessel and swimming there herself, but then she would be drenched when she returned to Underland.

Yes, she was as eager to return as she'd been a year ago, when she'd discovered her love for Hatter. Over the last twelve months, her feelings had only grown stronger, causing her many a crying fit when she realized the tediousness of the journey back to England. Now, she was scarcely a mile away, her heart thrumming excitedly in her chest. She smiled, whispering to herself.

"I'm back."

Looking down, she pulled a piece of parchment from her coat pocket, reading it's contents for the last time.

_Dear Mother,_

_Although you may think it rude of me, I must leave you in order to pursue my dreams. I've found someone, and I must return to them quickly. I know you must be surprised, hearing me speak of someone with such fondness, but it is true. Please know that I love you, and that I always will. The same goes for Margaret. Should we never see each other again, know that I am well. I shall miss you both dearly._

_Love, _

_Alice_

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes as she read over the words. She wished she could wish her mother and sister goodbye in person, but it would be harder for her to leave. This she knew. So, she tucked the note back into her coat pocket, watching with bliss as the ship pulled in towards the harbor.

As soon as they had touched the side of the dock, Alice handed the note to the ship's captain, instructing him to deliver it to her mother immediately. She hadn't informed her of her return, opting instead to allow her to think she remained in China. Once the note was free from her possession, she flew from the ship, heading towards home. Her new home.

When she finally reached the familiar forest, she searched for the rabbit hole.

"Where are you?" she muttered, hunching over in order to see the ground better. A flash of white caught her eye, making her smile.

"McTwisp?" she whispered, seeing the infamous rabbit's head poke out from behind a bush. His eyes widened as they recognized her, an almost happy expression crossing his features. He leapt from the bush, producing a pocket watch from his waistcoat and pointing to it urgently. Alice sighed.

"I know. I'm late, as usual." The rabbit appeared to nod in agreement, scampering off. Alice gathered her skirts, following close behind. He led her to the tree she'd been searching for, disappearing down the hole that rested before it. Alice approached it excitedly, offering one last look around before jumping in.

The fall this time was not as scary as before. Alice assumed that this was because she was happy about it, rather than scared. Articles of furniture flew by her head at unimaginable speeds, some almost hitting her. When she slammed into the floor, (or the ceiling, rather), a sense of excitement built in her chest, threatening to explode. The room turned upside down, causing her to drop again to the floor with a _thunk._

"Oof!" she exclaimed, picking herself up from the floor and dusting off her dress. Looking around, she spotted the bottle of Pishsalver on the glass table in the middle of the room and picked it up. Before she could raise the bottle to her lips, however, she remembered something.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." she murmured, picking up the key from the table. Satisfied, she quickly downed the horrid tasting drink, coughing as she felt herself begin to shrink. It seemed to take longer than the last time to reach a height of about four inches, but she couldn't be sure. The key had clattered to the ground as she shrunk, landing just in front of her now discarded dress.

"Clothes…" she whispered, looking for something to cover her body with. Suddenly, she got an idea. The box containing a small amount of Upelkuchen lay just a few feet away, and she approached it. Breaking off just a little bit of the cake, (for she had learned that a tiny amount was all one would need) she grabbed the key from the floor. With both items in hand, she crawled into her dress, dragging it along with her to the door. She climbed back out through the neck hole as she reached it, shoving the key in the lock and pushing the door open with as mush strength as she could muster.

Holding the door open with one arm, she scooted her dress through it with her foot. Once it was completely through, she stepped out into Underland for the third time. She forced herself to sustain from marveling at it's beauty long enough to crawl back inside of her dress and devour the bit of Pishsalver she had taken. To her delight, she began to grow back to her original size. Her head poked through the neck hole of her dress, stopping just at it's normal size. Now she could return to Hatter clothed. She chuckled at the thought of him seeing her in the nude. Oh, how her mother would die if she had heard of such thoughts!

With a grin, Alice set off towards the Tea Party, her cheeks rapidly turning an enlivened pink.

A while later, she heard the familiar tune of an old record. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she recognized the sounds of the Tea Party. He was there.

With new hope, Alice skipped down the path towards the man she loved.

When Alice reached the clearing, the sight that met her eyes was…less than cheerful. Only one person was seated at the cluttered table, his head down. His bright orange hair stuck out from beneath his hat, which covered his entire face. Alice could only imagine her friend's sad expression as she silently approached him, trying not to give her presence away. It was only when she stepped on a broken teacup that he noticed her. The naughty little bugger had been lying there on it's side, imperceptible to Alice. She gasped when her foot made contact with it.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her foot. Thankfully, the glass hadn't embedded into her skin. She removed her eyes from her injured heel when she heard Hatter stir. Tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear, she met his eyes, which were rapidly turning from a dull gray to a vibrant green. A large grin was spreading across his face, revealing a large gap between his teeth. He looked incredulous, as though unsure if this were really a dream.

"Hatter." Alice breathed, grinning from ear to ear. Said person stood abruptly, knocking over his chair. He paid it no mind as he stared at Alice, who looked as though she were about to burst from happiness. She walked quickly to him, becoming enveloped in his outstretched arms and wrapping her own around his torso. Tears of joy spilled over her cheeks as she breathed him in, burying her face in his chest.

"Alice, is it really you?" Hatter's voice sounded above her. She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, Hatter."

Her answer prompted Hatter to hug her closer, uttering the words he never thought he'd be able to say. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Alice replied, pulling back to look at him. His eyes were no longer green, but a strange shade of pink. She hoped that was a good sign.

"Alice, are you…staying?" Hatter asked hesitantly. She smiled.

" Forever and always, Hatter."

With that, Hatter proceeded to lift her off her feet and spin her in a circle, hooting with delight. Alice laughed as he set her back on the ground, grinning wildly. His eyes had remained that strange shade of pink, and she felt herself drawn to them.

"Hatter?" she asked quietly. He smiled at her.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Your eyes. What does pink mean?" she questioned, staring into them. Hatter's expression faltered- became nervous.

"Ah, it means," he looked around for something, ANYTHING, to change the subject with. Finding nothing, he was reduced to answering her question. "Love."

Alice's smile grew as she inched her face closer to Hatter's. They were only around an inch apart now.

"You love me?" she asked. Hatter suddenly grinned. A mad, Cheshire-worthy grin.

"Yes. I suppose I do."

Alice couldn't have been more ecstatic. "Good, because I do believe I love you, too." she said softly.

With that, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hatter's. It started out soft as a whisper at first, then rapidly grew more passionate. Hatter's arms slowly encircled her waist, while hers found their way around his neck. It would've been a most romantic scene, had one of them not lost their balance, causing them to tumble to the ground in a heap. They laid there for a moment, clutching their sides from giggling so much. Alice repositioned herself, laying her head on Hatter's chest. He wrapped an arm around her, chuckling once more. To anyone else, the scene would've appeared quite mad.

To Alice and Hatter, it was the beginning of forever.

* * *

**So, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm considering doing a series of oneshots, but that all depends on what you guys think. So, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hatter?

**It's one in the morning, and guess what time it is? That's right- Alice and Hatter fanfic time! As you've probably already guessed, I have decided to write a series of one-shots for one of my absolute favorite couples. This one isn't as long as the last, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you for your reviews- I'm too tired to list them right now, so please know that I'm talking about _you. _Yes, _you_, reviewer of the first chapter of this story. **

**I own that little smudge on Alice's dress at the end of the movie. I've named it 'The Smudge'.**

* * *

Shooting towards the mouth of a rather deep hole tends to make one quite queasy. Alice Kingsley was no exception to this rule- much to her dismay. If the peculiar tingly feeling she had received from the Jabberwocky blood hadn't been enough to put her stomach at unease, than her unusual escape from the hole in which she'd fallen into Wonderland certainly was.

However, the blood of the Jabberwocky was not entirely to blame for her present condition. Unknown to Alice, the additional reason for her discomfort had followed her back to her own world, albeit a few minutes behind she.

Reaching the end of her small trip upwards from the bottom of the hole, (a most queer journey in itself) Alice pulled herself from the ground. Her dress had reappeared on her frame at the time of her departure, to her relief. The same could not be said for it's condition, however. Several smudges of dirt- including a rather large one across her front - decorated the pale fabric, effectively shattering it's delicate appearance. Had Alice looked in a mirror, she would've surely noticed the same could be said for her face. Brushing the front of her dress, she realized that stains such as these would simply just not go away.

With a frustrated sigh, Alice continued on her trek towards her awaiting engagement party, who surely would be missing her presence by now. Golden locks of hair whipped around her face as she walked, threatening to obscure her vision. She paid them no mind, set now on finishing her rejection to Hamish's proposal of marriage.

Without her consent, Alice's thoughts began to stray to a certain being. His last words to her echoed throughout her mind as she reached the edge of the woods, mere yards away from the chattering party.

"_Fairfarren, Alice." _

Each word felt as though a dagger had been plunged directly into her heart. Alice allowed a few small tears to roll down her cheeks as she thought of her dear Hatter. She truly missed him, even after only a few minutes of being apart. Could she bear to live the rest of her life without seeing him again? The question had answered itself before Alice could form but one solitary thought.

No.

"Oh, what shall I do?" she groaned quietly, putting her head in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, the very cause of her distress watched from nearby.

Hatter shifted nervously in his position behind a substantially large oak tree, debating whether or not to comfort his friend. In honesty, his thoughts had been hinting that perhaps she wasn't merely a _friend_ to him. He chased them away, the naughty little things. Still, one managed to stay behind, whispering sweet words about Alice in his ear.

_You love her, as she loves you. Why deny such a thing? _It reasoned. Hatter considered this for a moment. He and Alice had been close, that much was true, but _love?_ He couldn't be sure. The thought of her being so far away from him had threatened to swallow him whole, bringing him to the conclusion that he simply must follow her back to her world. Considering not his reasons for the decision, but why he hadn't made it sooner, he'd downed a bit of Jabberwocky blood in hopes of catching up with Underland's champion.

A satisfied sound came from Alice, snapping him from his reasoning. His head snapped up, bringing her slight form into view. She had set off towards her destination once more, a new spring in her step. The source of her newfound confidence was unknown to Hatter as he stealthily (as stealthy as a madman could be) trailed behind. Taking a position behind yet another oak tree (how many of these giants were there?), he watched the scene before him unfold.

Alice, having realized just why she had missed her friend so dearly, entered the garden with new air and marched fearlessly towards Hamish, who continued to wait under the gazebo.

"Goodness, what happened to your dress?" her mother's voice rang out from the crowd of now very talkative party guests. Alice answered her not, training her gaze on Hamish, who seemed a bit more than flustered at this point in time.

"Hamish, I cannot marry you. You're not the right man for me," she paused, an image of Hatter immediately flashing through her mind. She suppressed a smile and continued. "And there's that problem with your digestion."

Continuing on down the line of rather confused adults, she came to a stop before her sister.

"I love you, Margaret, but this is my life. I'll decide what to do with it." she declared softly, but firmly. Margaret only nodded and smiled reassuringly, secretly admiring her younger sister's boldness. A bit of surprise sparked in her when she found her husband looking upon Alice with a somewhat sour expression. Said female would have none of this, choosing to meet his disapproving gaze with a glare.

"You're lucky to have my sister for a wife, Lowell." she growled, glancing at Margaret. "Be good to her. I'll be watching very closely."

The reason for this small threat towards her husband was not known by Margaret, but she had a few ideas as to how it came about.

Alice pressed on, now standing directly before Lady Ascot. An unpleasant tone was evident in her next sentence.

"I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones."

Lady Ascot said nothing. However, if one could literally glare daggers, Alice would be impaled by now.

Turning her back on the crabby woman, Alice approached her mother.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll find something useful to do with my life." she assured her, taking her into a hug. When they pulled away, Mrs. Kingsley sent her a most loving look. Alice smiled, turning once again to the Ascots.

Lord Ascot straightened, smiling warmly at the bright young lady.

"You've left me out." he accused teasingly. Alice grinned.

"No, I haven't, sir. I must discuss something with you."

Understanding that this may lead to a very long conversation, Lord Ascot spoke.

"Shall we speak in the study?" he suggested. Alice nodded, beginning to head back to the Ascots' estate. Before she could complete her journey, though, an idea crossed her mind. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. Facing the intently watching crowd, Alice addressed the entire group.

"One more thing." she murmured, lifting up her skirts. The crowd's horror was hilarious as she attempted her best Futterwacken, twisting her ankles in a very Hatter-like fashion. For a brief second, Alice thought she heard his laugh. She dismissed this notion immediately, however, tossing her skirts back to their original position and spinning around to face the Ascots' home.

_If only Hatter could've seen it, _she thought ruefully, opening the door.

Little did she know, the very man of whom she thought had seen the whole thing, laughing hysterically in the process.

* * *

That evening, Alice sat in her room, writing furiously in her journal. She had handed the company over to Lord Ascot, beginning the preparations for her return to Underland. Images of teacups and vivid green eyes danced around in her head as she wrote, remembering every last detail of her adventures there. If she were to leave within the week as she had planned, she would have to make sure that her family knew that she was safe and happy.

A small creak behind her made her jump, but she did not turn. Used to the noises she was, passing it off as the settling of the house. If she _had _decided to investigate, however, she would've noticed Hatter sitting on her bed, watching her with interest. He had snuck in while she was reading in the living room, slipping through the front door and making a mad (ha!) dash to her room. There he hid, hoping to surprise her. When she had entered her chambers, however, he couldn't help but watch as she sat down at her desk (how it resembled a raven, he would never know), writing furiously. Thankfully, she hadn't thought to change from her muddy dress- he could only imagine the outcome of _that _situation!

With a satisfied huff, Alice closed her journal.

"Oh, Hatter, how I wish you were here!" she whispered, rising from her chair.

"Am I not?" a voice startled her, forcing her to let out a yelp of surprise. She quickly turned, meeting a pair of very confused eyes.

"Hatter?" she finally managed, her own eyes very wide.

"Why yes, dear Alice. Who else would I be? Actually, there is a very good chance that-" Hatter's words were interrupted, as a pair of arms had flung themselves around his neck.

"Oh, Hatter! Is it really you?" Alice asked excitedly, not believing her eyes.

"I am most certain that it is." Hatter replied with a grin, returning her hug. Alice breathed him in, burying her face in his neck.

"Impossible." she murmured, allowing him to guide her onto the bed. Hugging someone who is sitting while one is standing is rather uncomfortable, after all. Once seated, Alice rested her head on Hatter's shoulder. Her arms, however, stayed around him.

"Only if you believe it is." Hatter whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She looked up, meeting his eyes. They had changed from their usual green, instead showcasing a vivid pink. The way Hatter was currently looking at her told her _exactly _what this particular color meant.

"Hatter?" she whispered, still staring at him. He grinned.

"What is it, sweet Alice?"

"I," Alice hesitated. She may have successfully slain the Jabberwocky, but confessing her love was still frightening. Breathing deeply, she started again. "I…love you."

Hatter's reaction surprised and delighted her. As she unwound her arms from his torso and lowered her head in embarrassment, she felt fingers lifting her chin. Hatter's smile could not have been bigger as he responded to her statement.

"And I love you."

With that, he kissed her.

Alice was shocked, as she had never been kissed before. She instantly decided that she liked it, however, wrapping her arms around Hatter's neck. His found their way around her middle, pulling her closer. Eventually, each person's need for oxygen forced them to pull away. Alice rested her forehead on Hatter's, smiling from ear to ear.

"Will you stay with me tonight? We can return to Underland tomorrow." she suggested.

"You're staying?" Hatter asked, not believing that a man such as he could be so fortunate.

"Forever." Alice replied, kissing him briefly again before they lay down. As they drifted off to sleep, Alice heard Hatter's voice.

"I don't suppose you've discovered how a raven is like a writing desk?"

She chuckled, uttering her quiet reply.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

**There you have it. I'll be doing more of these soon, so be on the lookout! **

**Would you be so kind and review? Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
